Adult Stars
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Publicly Disgraced by the Ministry over his use of an Unforgivable, Harry Potter finds a new niche with his lover, Hermione Granger. But what does a connection to an old school nemesis have to do with it all?
1. Prologue - The Taping

"Seriously, you git," Hermione Granger, the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived said as she felt the large erection of her emerald eyed lover pumping into her, her skirt having risen to act as a band around her stomach, a school tie and long, white, socks being the only other clothes she was wearing. "If it wasn't for that bet, we wouldn't be here."

"Little Miss Swot not watching her P's and Q's." the raven haired ex Auror said, reaching for a gag to put in Hermione's mouth. "Would you ever do that to a Professor. You did say you would be mine for a day if I won that teddy at the fair!"

As Hermione and Harry coupled, a camera caught their every move, every piston from Harry's erect member into Hermione's experienced pussy.

Behind that camera, a man was seated in a directors chair watching the two twenty five year olds going at it like a pair of teenagers.

Harry and Hermione had been in the adult entertainment business for three years, ever since Harry had quit the Auror Department over the scandal which revealed that he had used an Unforgivable on Amycus Carrow before the Battle of Hogwarts had started, despite the use of the Unforgivable Curses being permitted by the sham Ministry of Pius Thicknesse, who was a puppet for Lord Voldemort.

Naturally, Hermione being Harry's best friend, she left the Ministry with him, leaving her job as a junior administrator with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, a job which she knew was a dead end.

Hermione, however, was unaware that Harry was still employed by the Ministry, but was actually an employee of the Department of Mysteries, and was working on a way for the Ministry to brainwash wizard folk through Muggle videos into supporting the policies of the Ministry, a project that had been secretly initiated by his great grandfather, Henry Potter, inspired by the silent movies that had Muggles such as Charlie Chaplin in them.

As Harry came in Hermione, he could see that the chocolate brown eyes of his fiancé were looking back at him, the ecstasy of release coupled with the love they shared, a love which was more than what they had shared with Ginny and Ron Weasley.

Eventually they finished the film together, racking up their fiftieth film credit in their two and a half year career

Turning around, she saw the director getting off his chair and approaching the cameraman.

"That's a wrap folks!"

Little did Harry and Hermione realise that the director of the shoot have a connection to a school day nemesis, or their own brainwashing...

A/N – This was inspired by reading Porn Star, a fic on AO3 by Rebawilliams in which Harry runs his own adult entertainment company whilst undercover on a mission for the Auror Department, trying to find squibs who have gone missing.

I may or may not continue this, mainly as to be honest I had lost my appetite for writing fan fiction a few months back, but I do appreciate all feedback from everyone.


	2. Chapter 01 - The Mission

_This chapter acts a sort of time turner so to speak from the previous chapter, and one that I had stuck in my head that I wanted to get on to paper._

-Adult Stars-

Harry looked at Algeron Croker in shock. He was annoyed over what his immediate superior in the Department of Mysteries was asking of him.

"You want me…you want me to…to quit my cover job as an Auror to go into…porn movies for wizards?" he asked, clarifying the task he had been set. "What…what the fuck Croaker!"

"You heard me right Seeker." Croaker said to his best friend's grandson. "Your next mission is to continue Henry Potter's, your great-grandfather, plan of using movies, in this case the adult entertainment industry, to make the Wizarding World become more compliant with the Ministry's wishes, starting off with the Muggleborns."

"My great-grandfather?" Harry asked. "Why starting off with the Muggleborns? I read that he was pro-Muggle?"

"Henry Potter was an Unspeakable, just like you. He advocated for them during the Muggle Great War and was pro-Muggle until his wife, Alicia, was raped by a group of Muggleborns who had left Hogwarts on a trip to Birmingham." Croaker explained. "That is when he created this plan. He wanted to start off initially with the Muggleborns and them silent movies that the Muggles created."

Harry sat down in the armchair in Croaker's office, shocked at the revelation. "How…how did you know about this?"

"I was your grandfathers best friend and Best Man. I spent a lot of time in Potter Manor, I helped your grandfather up the wards when your great-grandfather was murdered by Abraxas Malfoy in his own study.

"I don't know how it happened, but I saw the Potter pensive in the study when Fleamont and I had come back from a night on the tiles at Club W with his Charlotte and my Brianna, and it had memories of Henry in it from when he was younger, his whole life, how he had dealt with the scum that had raped his wife.

"Your great-grandfather…he invented a curse which he used on the bastards who raped his wife which liquified their organs and then cooked them. Of course, Henry Potter was covered by his Unspeakable role, and therefore was fortunate that the DMLE would be unable to investigate him." Croaker said, the memories playing through his mind. "I viewed the memories and vomited. It was then that Fleamont had told me about his job as an Unspeakable, and he recruited me to work on the plan that his father had in place."

Croaker placed the memories that he had into the pensive that was held by the Head of Department and allowed Harry to look at them.

Twenty minutes later, Harry came out of the pensive and then looked at his superior, knowing instantly what his decision would be. "How are you going to set things in motion then?"

"We are going to set up an 'investigation' over the 'official story' of what happened in the Ravenclaw Common Room the night of the Battle of Hogwarts." Croaker said, looking at his young protégé. "You will need to quit in disgrace,

As Harry headed home to his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, who was laying on their bed in nothing but a leather corset, Croaker started setting the plans in motion, firstly by sending an owl to his contact at the Daily Prophet, the plan to continue the Ministry subversion of the Wizarding World in motion.

-Adult Stars-

 _I may or may not continue this, mainly as to be honest I had lost my appetite for writing fan fiction a few months back, but I do appreciate all feedback from everyone._


	3. Chapter 02 - The Resignation

_Writing this, I have no idea where I will end up or when I will be doing it as this weekend as I've been stuck in the WWE Hall of Fame and various bits over this weekend as the biggest event in Sports Entertainment is on…_

 _WRESTLEMANIA BAY-BAY!_

-Adult Stars-

It had been a few days for Harry to get used to the idea that he would be effectively using his body for a living as his new cover job, but after seeing how the Muggleborns had raped his great-grandmother, all because she was the wife of the Wizengamot member who had tried and failed to get to get a rule in place to protect their families.

He had told Hermione a portion of the truth about his meeting, but instead of telling her about the Unspeakables, and his being a part of it, he told her he found some pensive memories in the Potter Vault, about how he was fed up with the Ministry and how the Wizengamot had let Lucius Malfoy and their ilk off thanks to a lot of gold, but he never told her about the investigation.

He knew that he was on borrowed time until he would be brought up in front of Robards…and time would be coming up quickly.

-Adult Stars- ****

 ** _AUROR UNDER INVESTIGATION_**

 _Sources close to the Daily Prophet report that Auror Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, is under investigation by representatives from the Internal Affairs department of the Ministry of Magic for use of an Unforgivable Curse on former Hogwarts Professor Amycus Carrow, reports Rita Skeeter, before the start of the Battle of Hogwarts._

 _Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt, former Auror, has said in a press statement that he does not support the allegations that he claims to have been made up by the Malfoy and Crabbe families._

 _Responding to the allegations made by Minister Shacklebolt, Lucius Malfoy denied that his family have made charges to the Minister about Auror Potter's conduct but have said that they will support it._

 _We spoke to Amycus Carrow, who described Potter as "insane, disrespectful and a liar."_

 _Former Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, Delores Umbridge told me that "Potter is lying when he said to the inquiry that he never used an Unforgivable. He deserves to be punished."_

 _She further went on to say that "Potter had tried to feed me to a bunch of man eating centaurs along with the [CENSORED] Granger girl."_

 _I approached his former girlfriend, Holyhead Harpies reserve Chaser Ginny Weasley for comment, but was greeted by a series of Bat Bogey Hexes from the former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain._

Gawain Robards was sitting at the table eating his breakfast that had been cooked by his House Elf, Tibbey, when his niece, Susan, came into the dining room and saw the paper on the table.

Reading the article at the same time as she was taking a sip of tea. Finishing the article, she spat out what she had drunk

"What the fuck! Skeeter has taken things too far." Susan said. "Harry would never do a thing like that. Hell, he even taught us in the DA-"

"You were in the DA? That outfit that made Fudge's life miserable. I remember when Amy found out that Cornelius had tried to arrest Potter and Dumbledore and saw your name on that parchment that Umbitch brought into the Auror Office. She said that she could not be prouder of her niece. Then she turned the pink cardiganed toad into a toad."

"Mom took her mirror into the family pensive and showed me that memory of Aunt Amelia's." Susan said, the memory coming back to her. "Anyway, what are you going to do with this Internal Affairs complaint."

"I don't know. I will have to follow procedure and suspend Potter. I know it will be an unpopular decision, but I have to follow procedure."

A few hours later, Harry Potter walked into the office of Gawain Robards and, being bid to sit down by Robards, sighed.

"Its about that headline in the Prophet, isn't it?" the raven haired Auror asked the Head Auror.

"Yes. Percy Weasley is heading up an investigation over use of an Unforgivable Curse before the start of the Battle of Hogwarts. Kingsley has told me that he has no hesitation in clearing you, if it were up to him, but he is tied up because of Malfoy's comments in the Prophet, same with Umbridge." Robards explained. "It is regret that I will have to suspend you without pay."

Harry looked at Robards and, after a minute, knew what he was going to say.

"Fuck this then. If I am being investigated by the Internal Affairs Department, and moreover, Weasley of all people, then I know what the result would be, and therefore I have only one thing to say about this."

Harry stood up and looked at Robards.

"You can stick this fucking shithole up Weasleys ginger arse."

-Adult Stars-

 _A/N – I know some are going to ask how Susan Bones is related to Gawain Robards, and it is simple. In my fics, her mother was Robards's sister, and therefore Susan is Robards's niece. As Amelia is dead, it is conceivable that she would on occasion visit other relatives._


	4. Chapter 03 - The Argument

_Writing this during the same time as trying to catch up with WWE Raw, Smackdown LIVE and Main Event has proven…interesting. I tried to get this typed up before NXT TakeOver: New Orleans had started, but subsequently failed…_

 _Its WRESTLEMANIA WEEKEND BAY-BAY!_

 _-Adult Stars-_

Hermione Granger had just left her office in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures after a stressful day trying to get through a law she had been writing on her lunch breaks to allow for care of the House Elf population in Magical Britain.

The law she had written, however, had been rejected by her boss claiming the Wizengamot would instantly reject it.

As soon as she walked out of her office, she saw one of her fellow administrators running towards the secretary's office with some gossip when she saw an interdepartmental memo flying towards her. Catching it with the speed she would catch a book that was falling off a shelf in a library, she read it and then frowned.

Hearing a screech in the secretary's office, Hermione knew that they had just heard what she had read, that her boyfriend, Harry Potter, had resigned from the Auror department. She knew that he was under investigation as Percy Weasley had come to see her in her office before she had gone on lunch, trying to interrogate her on her boyfriend's actions.

Suddenly Cynthia, one of the secretaries to the Head of the Department, came out, her dress being completely slutty in Hermione's mind, and said one thing which resulted in the girlfriend of the Boy-Who-Lived to accidentally cause her fist to be walked into.

"Potter's not going to protect you now, Mudblood."

The accidental contact between Hermione's fist and the secretary did not go unnoticed, however, as Amos Diggory, the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures chose that exact time to walk out of his office and into the corridor.

"Miss Granger, MY OFFICE, NOW!"

Hermione walked into her Head of Departments office when she saw Harry sitting in a chair in the office. He stood up and hugged her tight. Amos Diggory sat down at his desk.

"Harry, is it true? You told Robards to stick it? I had an interdepartmental memo from Parvati saying that you had told Head Auror Robards to stick the Auror job.

"It's simple, Robards was going to suspend me and I knew that it was Prickival Weasley who was going to investigate me, I told him to fuck it." Harry said. Turning to Amos, the sat down. "Can I borrow the office for a few minutes please."

"Not really Potter. I still have to discipline Miss Granger and then-"

Harry stood up, his wand lit, his face in anger. "Listen Diggory. Don't you dare tell me what to do or so help me, I will make sure that the Alliance-"

Amos stood up and frowned. "Now you listen here Potter. The Alliance has agreed last night that the Potter family is being expelled. You have disgraced the Alliance with the use of an Unforgivable, even if it was during the times when it was legal for Heads of _Pureblood_ families. That, alongside being the reason for my son, my only heir, being killed by that bastard. You should never have lived."

Hermione was shocked at her Head of department. "How…how could you say that. Harry never used an Unforgivable, and I know he would never do so. And to think that Cedric came from you. He was twice the man you are."

"YOU'RE FIRED GRANGER!" Amos shouted at the bushy haired woman. "YOU'LL NEVER WORK IN THE MINISTRY AGAIN."

"Well, tough for you. I quit." Hermione said, walking out of the door. "The way you treated Harry just now, I don't think I could work with a bastard like you."

Harry stood in the office, looking confounded. As the door shut, he saw that Amos had sat back down. Casting an anti-eavesdropping charm, and casting a few wards, he knew the Head Unspeakable could come from under his Invisibility Cloak. Turning to his superior, he softened "Well, that was interesting Croaker. Do you think Hermione will twig onto what our plan is?"

"No Seeker, Bookworm won't know that we planned this argument. Anyway, here's the specifics for your mission. Your contact is Amos Diggory, a dead drop for regular updates has been placed by Nelsons Column, usable between midnight and two in the morning, Monday and Thursday mornings. Any urgent news should be transferred via your Muggle portable phone."

Harry looked to Amos Diggory who sat up. "Good luck Potter. I'll run interference in the Ministry whilst your assignment is over, but you need to be careful. Just make sure that you don't screw this up as we have taken decades getting to this point. We are so close to getting our way to get all these adult Muggleborns who leave the Wizarding World to come back to us, to support the Ministry.

"And don't forget Seeker, even though you fought against the Ministry in the Battle, against Fudge and Scrimgeour and against the Death Eaters, your great-grandfathers legacy is at stake."

"Yes, I know _Controller_ , I just have to hope that Hermione doesn't get an idea of what is happening otherwise I will be getting more than a blown cover."

Harry left the office, intent on heading home, and cooling Hermione down, knowing that he was doing this to make things safe for her, that he didn't want her to get attacked like his great-grandmother had done. As he was heading to the apparition point, he didn't see a former school day nemesis…nor did he feel the curse hit him…one which would affect his assignment…

 _-Adult Stars-_

 _So, this is another chapter of this fic. We should skip a few years in the next one (I am just writing this as it comes into my head, so I have absolutely no idea where I am going to be going with this…)._

 _Yes, Amos is an Unspeakable who just happens to have a cover of the Head of the DRCMC. The "Alliance" is going to be featured later in the story…_


	5. Chapter 04 - The Death Eater

_I started writing this as I was watching NXT TakeOver: New Orleans (that match between Gargano and Ciampa was brutal!) and couldn't concentrate. I tried instead to write this during WRESTLEMANIA BAY-BAY…and this is the result…_

 _-Adult Stars-_

Vincent Crabbe was sat in his office, smiling as he saw the director of his latest movie for the adult entertainment market, Blaise Zabini, walk in. It had been a tough seven years for him, trying to avoid his cover being blown from his "death", the fire in the Room of Requirement following his attempts to cast Fiendfyre causing it to lose control.

Vincent had only just escaped with his life after his so-called friends, Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle, had abandoned him, instead taking flight with Potter, Granger and Weasley. He was seething over the betrayal of the Slytherin Code by Malfoy and Goyle, where Slytherins take a united front and stick together, especially when it came to being surrounded by Gryffindors like Potter.

A turn for the fortunate occurred a few years later when his spy in the Unspeakables had informed him that Potter had a new assignment, one that Vincent's grandfather's company had been a part of from the start. Potter was to become a porn star to assist in the Ministry's plan to control Muggleborns, to make them more amenable to the Ministry.

But Vincent wanted revenge, revenge on the man who killed the Dark Lord, and what way to get that revenge then to have his sister, Rosanna Crabbe, cast a slow acting curse, one which would increase Potter's sexual appetite, yet at the same time slowly killing him with every erection he gets, a curse found in the Crabbe family Grimoire.

Seeing his inferior sit down, Crabbe sat up and smiled.

"That's another one featuring Potter and his slut, Granger, wrapped up." Blaise told his friend and employer. "I reckon that he has only a few more months left until he…expires."

"Thank you, Blaise. I feel I need to get these movies produced quickly then as I have no doubt that the " _Rosie Ginger and Jimmy Planter_ " series will come to a very sudden end." Crabbe said. "It will be sad as they are _breast for business_ as we advertise. On the other hand, Potter aided Malfoy in his escape, and he killed the Dark Lord, he deserves to die."

As the two Slytherins were in their office discussing the downfall of Harry Potter, Algeron Croaker was sitting in his office reading the report from the Boy-Who-Lived about his infiltration into the adult entertainment industry, and how the plan to get adult Muggleborns more compliant with the Ministry was being successful from his end.

Walking though the Department of Mysteries, he saw another Unspeakable who he knew had been in the same year as Harry, chatting to Amos Diggory. Walking up to the two, he saw that they were debating the latest Quidditch results.

"Controller, Explosive, stop arguing about Quidditch whilst on Department time, leave that for the Leaky or even the break room." Croaker told his inferiors. "Controller, my office please."

Diggory followed Croaker into the Head Unspeakable's office and, casting a few wards, despite it being Croaker's office, and then bade Amos to sit down.

"What is the latest update from Seeker?" Croaker asked.

"He says all is going to plan, but he thinks something is wrong with the management of the company. He says that he thinks Happy Endings have some Death Eater infiltration as he saw a _reformed_ Death Eater there, Roderick Yaxley, the brother of Corban Yaxley, formerly of the Auror Department."

"Shit. We need to arrange for an _accident_ to appear to cause him to _disappear_. Maybe get _Explosive_ to cause his house to have a _structural defect…"_

"Is that even legal?" Diggory asked? "I mean…we aren't supposed to eliminate them according to the standing orders?"

"Screw the standing orders. _Seeker_ is more important than any standing orders." Croaker said, picking his quill up to write a note. "I'm going to send _Explosive_ to do that _structural defect_ , and I will send _Seeker_ a note to investigate more on if there are any more Death Eaters are involved in the company.

"Meanwhile _Controller_ , you are going to get Yaxley Manor to become terminated, and then prepare your backup plans, just in case _Seekers_ cover is blown."

"Yes sir."

At the same time, Hermione and Harry were in their apartment in Islington, central London, Hermione inn the kitchen and Harry sitting in the living room, having had a successful shoot when suddenly Harry suddenly started groaning in pain. Hermione came rushing in to her fiancé when she saw his emerald orbs mute to a dull green.

Pulling her wand from her wrist holster, she quickly casts a medical diagnosis charm over him. Looking at the readings, she saw that something was wrong but not what exactly.

"Mione…get me…DOM…Croaker…" Harry muttered, Hermione only just being able to hear him.

"I'm going to Floo you to St Mungo's Harry, they will be able to help you."

"Mione…Not…Mungo's…get me…Croaker…knows…Unspeakable…contact on…mobile…"

Hermione looked at her fiancé in shock, trying to understand what he had said. Casting a stasis spell, she knew she had only one option.

Running to the bedroom, she saw the mobile telephone that Harry had brought home that one day a few years ago, and, powering it on, looked through the address book for a contact named Croaker. Dialling the number, she knew she had only one chance…

 _-Adult Stars-_

 _So yes, Crabbe is not dead, he only just escaped with his life after setting the Room of Requirement alight, and to see Zabini aligning himself with the "dead Death Eater"._

 _Did anyone else notice the cameo from another one of the original 40…one who has a particular proclivity for pyrotechnics…_


	6. Chapter 05 - The Plotting

_I've had several messages asking me why would Harry blow his cover to Hermione – and what will happen to him… well, the next chapter will reveal why… and the consequences for Harry…_

 _By the way, sorry about all of the WrestleMania week comments, but for WWE fans such as me, it is better than the Super Bowl, world cup or Olympics in entertainment value._

 _-Adult Stars-_

Croaker was in his office finishing up his meeting when his audio mirror came up that it was Harry Potter on the line. Accepting his call, he was surprised to hear the person on the other end of the line.

" _Hello…is this Croaker? I need your help."_ The voice on the other end of the line asked.

Croaker was confused over this. ' _Why is someone asking after me on Seeker's phone?'_ "Who is this?"

"Hermione…Hermione Granger…Harry…he's in pain and…shit…some black substance is coming out of his mouth."

Croaker was shocked. ' _Seeker must have broke his cover to his fiancé. I'll have to have a word with him about this. He should know the rules_.' Suddenly he realised what Miss Granger had said about the black substance and, pressing a button on his desk, activated a ward to trace where the Potter mobile was.

" _Hello…are you there…Harry needs help and he's refusing to go to St Mungo's."_ he heard through the mirror.

Looking at the result of the tracing ward, he knew he had only one decision to make. "Someone's coming to you. Give us three or four minutes and someone will apparate to your front door."

" _Tell Croaker…cursed…don't know how…"_ Croaker heard on the line. Recognising the voice being of his men, and that one of his men was in pain, he started putting things in motion. Disconnecting the connection, he ran to the door of the office and shouted out, having cast a non-verbal loudspeaker charm at himself "FLOWER, MY OFFICE NOW!"

A minute later, Unspeakable Healer Poppy Pomfrey walked into his office, and, seeing Amos Diggory seated, she looked confused.

"We need to get to _Seeker's_ apartment urgently, as something is wrong with him." Diggory said, explaining to his colleague the information they had just received.

"That boy is determined to get a plaque in my infirmary." Madam Pomfrey said, a slight smile on her face, watching as Croaker had turned a quill into a Portkey. "He and Miss Granger were two of my favourites at Hogwarts, but ever since he became an Unspeakable, he has been in more times under my care than he was at Hogwarts."

Croaker raised an eyelid at what she had said, casting a Unspeakable only Portkey charm on two more quills. "We are due to depart in twenty seconds. Landing place is outside Potter's apartment. We go in, blindfold Miss Granger, take _Seeker_ and Miss Granger to the Department Infirmary."

"Shit. He has already blown his cover once, surely Granger should know by know what he is doing in his 'spare time'."

"NO!" Croaker said. "You know the rules. Potter must be _disavowed_ and even potentially _terminated_ now he has broken his cover. He knew what he signed up for when he agreed to the contract. This is not the time or place for this discussion."

Eventually the Portkey took the three Unspeakables to the apartment that Harry and Hermione shared, when they saw for themselves what the problem was.

A few hours later, in the office of _Happy Endings_ , Vincent Crabbe was sitting in his office when Zabini walked straight in to his office.

"Our mole in the Department of Mysteries tells us that Potter was rushed into their Infirmary… it seems that he is dying. Our source says that he is going to die in the next few weeks."

' _The plan is going well then.'_ Crabbe thought, smiling at what his assistant told him. "Good. Tell our mutual friend to keep an eye on developments at his end and report back on any changes."

"Yes sir."Zabini said, smiling. Walking out of the office, the Italian born Pureblood noticed that his boss had been distracted.

Back in the office, Crabbe was walking around, reviewing in his mind what has happened so far. ' _So, Potter is dying, his slut is no doubt with him. No doubt Weasel and Weaslette will end up visiting him to find out what the problem is and try and sort it out, but they can't as I know they have no Crabbe blood in them, and that they have no chance.'_

' _After Potter and his Mudblood whore are dead, then its Malfoy and that Parkinson whore, followed by Weasel and Lovegood, and then Goyle and his bitch, Greengrass. Maybe I'll have my sister cast the same curse on the Ferret and then employ him._ '

Leaving his office, he apparated home to Crabbe Manor where his wife, Daphne (nee Greengrass) was waiting for him to arrive. As soon as she saw him smiling, she knew his plan was going right…

 _-Adult Stars-_

 _Next chapter should be either tonight or tomorrow, WWE Raw and Smackdown after Mania dependent…_


	7. Chapter 06 - The Infirmary

_And here's another chapter…and this one was interesting to write as my mind was going all over the place whilst writing..._

 _-Adult Stars-_

Harry Potter was lying in a bed in the Infirmary of the Department of Mysteries, several curtains surrounding his bed to protect his privacy, his fiancé sitting next to him, holding his hand.

It had been several days since Harry had been admitted to the Infirmary following his convulsions and the black substance out of his mouth, along what he had said to Hermione, and he had only just woken. ' _Why did I blow my cover when I had basically finished the majority of my mission for Croaker, with only some of the final bits left to do, slightly ahead of schedule.'_

Watching Hermione wake up from her nights sleep in the chair that Madam Pomfrey had conjured for her, he knew that he would have to explain everything eventually to both Hermione, alongside explaining things to Croaker, and he knew Croaker was going to pour a ton of trouble for breaking his cover.

"Harry…are you…can you…" Hermione stopped as soon as she saw his eyes, the lack of power still in them, the sedatives and dreamless sleep potions knocking around in his system along side the curse. "Where am I?"

"Hermione…I…I can't tell you…it…it's a case…it's a case of..."

Suddenly the curtains moved, Croaker and Amos Diggory walking into the area surrounding Harry's bed.

"Remember your oath Potter, you have breached National Security by telling Granger about us." Croaker said, conjuring a chair for himself and Diggory. Turning to Hermione, he wandlessly cast an Imperius Curse on Hermione, "Now Granger, tell me what Potter has said about his job."

Hermione looked at Croaker and was about to speak when Harry cast a wandless binding curse at Croaker. Sitting up, his eyes was on fire. "WHAT THE FUCK CROAKER. HOW DARE YOU-"

Croaker tried to stand up, but Hermione spoke before the Head Unspeakable could get a word out. "He's tried to interrogate me before. I told him the exact words you told me and he…he cast the Imperius on me then…then…"

"LISTEN HERE POTTER, YOU KNOW FULL WELL WHAT THE PROCEEDURE IS WHEN A MEDICAL-" Croaker shouted.

"NO, YOU LISTEN CROAKER. IF I HAD FOLLOWED PROCEEDURE, I WOULD HAVE BEEN TERMINATED _WITH EXTREME PREDJUDICE_ AND YOU KNOW THAT DAMN WELL." Harry shouted. He picked up the medical file on his table that Amos Diggory had provided, and quickly read it. After breathing for a few seconds, he decided to continue talking. "I have a feeling I don't have long left in this life, especially as looking at these symptoms, I recognise something from a case I was assigned when I was in the Auror Department.

"Terrence Higgs, a Slytherin at Hogwarts a couple of years ahead of me, died of a suspected curse where he was reported to have had a heightened sexual appetite, and then convulsions and a black substance coming from his eyes. He died two weeks later." Harry explained. "Auror Bones and I had the case almost wrapped up, about to arrest someone when…"

"When someone fucked up the DMLE records and replaced the samples obtained with ones from a 50-year-old named Alistair MacMillan." Hermione said. When everyone looked at her, she smiled. "I knew from Harry's rants, along side rumours that the DMLE had fouled up on one of its biggest cases, that something had gone wrong."

"Exactly Hermione." Harry said, squeezing his fiancé's hand. Turning to Croaker and Diggory, he continued. "We found the victim worked for a company which I suspect is behind the attack on me…"

"Happy Endings" Hermione, Croaker and Diggory all came to the same conclusion. Hermione then stood up and looked at her fiancé murderously. "THAT'S WHY YOU SIGNED WITH THEM, YOU ARE INVESTIGATING THEM!"

"Mione..."

"NO, LISTEN HERE POTTER. I WILLINGLY JOINED YOU IN THOSE MOVIES BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THEM, BUT TO FIND YOU ARE INVESTIGATING THE COMPANY BEHIND THEM… I…I…"

Hermione stood up and, taking her engagement ring off, threw it at them. Before she could leave the Infirmary, Amos Diggory raised his wand and cast a Memory Charm at Hermione, hoping to remove any mention of the Unspeakables or the Department of Mysteries. Just as he was about to blindfold her, Harry struggled to get out of bed, but he stood up and wandlessly cast a stunner at Diggory. It was then that Croaker pulled a wand out on Harry.

"Look Potter, I was only going to Obliviate you of all knowledge of the Department, but it seems that you are a threat. I'm sorry to do this to you, but I must do so."

Harry knew what was coming, he had become a liability in the Department of Mysteries and he knew that there was only one way to remove liabilities…

Croaker stood back and, aiming his wand at Harry, said the spell he never wanted to use on his best friend's grandson.

" _Avada-"_

 _-Adult Stars-_

 _Woah…a cliffy…will Harry survive? Will Hermione remember her engagement breakup? Will the world end? Find out next episode…_

 _I won't be able to do another chapter now until Friday evening due to personal circumstances, travelling to a couple of places. I might be able to upload before that, but it depends on the BST/CET conversion in my body and if I can get access to some_ _ **decent**_ _WiFi and a power socket whilst I am away to access my OneDrive and FFN..._


End file.
